


A Jedi's Guide to Drowning

by pressedpeachpits



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, First Time, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Pining, Rain Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedpeachpits/pseuds/pressedpeachpits
Summary: Anakin flicked his eyes up to Obi-Wan's and felt all the years of denial fall away. He slowly raised a hand to caress Obi-Wan's cheek and cocked his head to the side. Time seemed to slow down, and he wondered how he had been able to yield such self-control until now.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 244





	A Jedi's Guide to Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> eternal thanks to v, the best beta in the world 🥰 i send you a hundred shirtless ewans

The two weeks spent on the humid planet of Cusur had gone by agonizingly slow for Anakin, but on this side of time, he felt it hadn’t lasted long enough. The indigenous creatures of Cusur had requested representation in the Senate, so of course he and his politically savvy master had been called upon.

It wouldn’t have been so horrible if they had had anything other than their thick Jedi robes, but Force be damned, no one had thought to warn them of the climate during their debriefing. Anakin and Obi-Wan had spent long hours under the sun, sweating through their layers and sending their desperation for an ice cold fresher to each other through the Force.

The inhabitants of Cusur were, luckily for the Jedi, not very fond of nighttime. The moment the sun began to set, they would bustle into their treetop homes and wouldn’t emerge until daybreak the following morning. This gave Anakin and Obi-Wan free rein to explore the planet and cool off. As it turned out, Cusur was lush with ponds, lakes, rivers, and waterfalls, and Obi-Wan seemed to have been a fish in a past life.

Anakin would sit on the edge of the water, watching as Obi-Wan stripped himself of his clothes and dove into the cool, clear pools. A few times Anakin had joined him, but he just couldn’t do it like his master. Obi-Wan could swim frontwards, backwards, and underwater. He swam quickly like he had somewhere to go, and, when he was done, slowly on his back with his eyes closed. Anakin tried to keep his eyes away from the obscenity, but it became more difficult by the day.

When they would finally retire to their guest rooms, Anakin would have his dick out before the door was even locked, shuddering to orgasm to the thoughts of being able to touch Obi-Wan under that crystalline water.

That had been their routine for the past 13 days, and today, the 14th, had begun like any other. Anakin had shaken last night’s dreams from his mind and sat beside Obi-Wan under the bright sky, finishing the last of the negotiations and talking over who would join them back to Coruscant. Just as they were about to sign the agreement, however, one of the Cusurians rushed up to the leader and babbled something quickly in their native tongue. It sounded serious.

The leader nodded and turned back toward he and Obi-Wan, “I’m terribly sorry,” she said in that odd accent Anakin still wasn’t used to, “But we must end today’s work. Rain is coming.”

Anakin looked up to the sky and furrowed his brow. The sun was still beating down on them and the bright blue expanse was devoid of blemish. Unless you counted the two small wisps of clouds blowing over the horizon. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, who gave him one of his stern _please, Anakin, for the love of kriff don’t say something stupid_ look.

Obi-Wan smiled gently at the leader and said in his most formal voice, “Of course, Great One, we can finish this up tomorrow morning before we leave.”

The leader turned to her council surrounding her and barked orders at them in Cusurian. Immediately, everyone was rushing around, putting away the outdoor chairs and gathering up their families. Before Anakin could say Tatooine, everyone was inside and it was just he and Obi-Wan left.

Anakin smirked, “Rain is coming? Really, Master?”

Obi-Wan waved a hand in his direction, “Let’s not disrespect their culture, my young friend. All we had left was to sign, anyway.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and followed his master when he started walking, “So what are we going to do now, huh? Swim again?”

“I believe _I_ am the only one who ever swims, Anakin,” Obi-Wan teased, “But no, I have some work I need to do before we leave tomorrow, and I suppose I’ve left it alone for long enough now.”

“Oh.”

“I believe you have some techniques to work on as well, Padawan.”

Anakin nodded solemnly. If he had known yesterday was the last time he would see his master wet and naked, he would have paid better attention.

They went to their separate rooms and after an agonizingly long time (30 minutes) spent training, Anakin laid in bed and began to touch himself.

He groaned as he began to stroke himself, softly massaging the skin of his balls.

“Oh, Master, _Master_ ,” he moaned quietly, “Right _there_ , oh kriff!”

A few moments later he came, turned over, and fell asleep in his birthday suit.

When Anakin awoke, it was to the sound of rain pounding against the window and wind whistling through the forest. He listened for a moment with his eyes closed and felt a slight chill run up his spine. He turned his head toward the window and opened his eyes, seeing the red treetops obscured by droplets against the window.

Anakin pulled the sheets around himself and stood, walking to the window and gazing upon the man standing outside. Obi-Wan Kenobi had his lightsaber in hand, moving from one stance to another; even on a diplomatic mission in the rain, his master never stopped training. And, oh, what a beautiful sight it was to see Obi-Wan train. His hair was slicked back, his robes were pressed tightly against his skin, and Anakin, though he couldn't see it, could feel the water dripping from his beard through the Force.

He ached. He hid himself from the Force and allowed himself to ache and ache. Anakin Skywalker ached for the lips he could never taste, the skin he could never touch. And once he was done, he dressed himself and followed his master outside.

"Master," he called over the sound of the rain, "What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan turned around and grinned, "We must take every opportunity to better ourself, Anakin. Haven't I taught you at least that much by now?"

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan's windswept hair, his bright smile, and the beautiful robes that were tight against his body. Before he knew what he was doing, Anakin had strode up to Obi-Wan, and could look at nothing but his lips.

"There is so much I still need you to teach me, Master."

"Oh, I suppose so, but I thought we'd been doing quite well."

Anakin flicked his eyes up to Obi-Wan's and felt all the years of denial fall away. He slowly raised a hand to caress Obi-Wan's cheek and cocked his head to the side. Time seemed to slow down, and he wondered how he had been able to yield such self-control until now.

"Anakin, what--"

But then they were kissing and all the wind and rain around them died away. He felt no fear, no anxiety; he could feel Obi-Wan's emotions through the Force. He wasn't surprised when he kissed back. Obi-Wan tasted like sugar, like the sweetness of the light side compressed into one person.

When they pulled apart, Obi-Wan was staring at Anakin with a look of disbelief.

“Anakin, why? How?”

“I think for you mean for how long.”

Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh and dropped his forgotten lightsaber. He slowly and unsurely placed his hands on Anakin’s hips, but after a moment he gripped them tightly, like a drowning man grabbing onto a lifeline.

“How long?” Obi-Wan asked, and his voice was barely more than a whisper. His hot breath on Anakin’s lips made the Padawan shiver.

“Forever.”

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin this time, softly, as if he was scared going too fast would make him wake up from a dream. He stroked his hands up from Anakin’s hips to his waist and pulled him tighter against himself. Anakin suddenly felt like he was on fire, like there must be steam roiling off of them from the heat they were exchanging through the Force.

“Anakin, Anakin,” Obi-Wan was murmuring against his lips, “Stop, wait, stop.” but Anakin _couldn’t_ stop. He had been waiting his whole life for this and he couldn’t have it ripped away now. He was forced to, however, when Obi-Wan took his face in his hands and held him a foot away.

“This isn’t right. I’m your _master_ , for kriff’s sake. I’m supposed to train you for the light side, not—not defile you and—“

Anakin tried to push back into Obi-Wan’s space, but his master was too strong, “I defiled myself long ago for you,” Anakin said, and at those words Obi-Wan let out a groan, “Please, Master, don’t make me wait any longer.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip and looked searchingly into Anakin’s eyes. He took a shuddering breath, “If you want this, you have to really want it. If I have you once and… and never again, I don’t know if I could survive it.”

Anakin nodded quickly and all of Obi-Wan’s resolve broke. He grabbed onto the Padawan’s braid and pulled it harshly.

“Then you are mine, Padawan. From now until the end of days.”

“You are a fool, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Anakin laughed, “I have been yours long before now.”

With his hand still gripping his braid, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin forward and kissed him again, this time with passion and longing. Anakin felt a sharp pain at his bottom lip as Obi-Wan bit it, and tasted his blood being shared between them. Obi-Wan groaned and sent his feelings of ownership through the Force.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and leaned up to his ear, whispering, “I thought you weren’t going to make me wait any longer, Master.”

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s strong hands grab his thighs and pull him up so that his legs wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist. Anakin always seemed to forget how utterly strong his master was, and being reminded of it in this way made his stomach do a flip. It was at that moment he realized that he could feel Obi-Wan’s dick rubbing against his rear end and he groaned as he kissed him again, open-mouthed and filthy.

Obi-Wan started to walk them towards their dormitories, but Anakin shook his head fiercely.

“No, _no,_ Master. _Here_ , please.”

“Anakin, I can’t… we can’t do that right here in the open.”

Anakin slid his legs back and down so that he was standing on his own again. He looked up at him through his eyelashes and asked, “Do _what_ , Master?”

Obi-Wan’s rain-slicked cheeks turned pink at that and it gave Anakin a rush to know he had at least a little control.

“You know exactly what, Padawan.”

Anakin took a few steps back and unbuckled his belt, letting it fall to the ground. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders, letting his leather tunic slide off him as well.

“What is it you want to do, Master?”

Obi-Wan licked his lips and suddenly looked dangerous, “Anakin, I swear on the Force, if you don’t—“

“Do you want to take my innocence? What was the term they used in that cantina… ah, yes, pop my cherry?”

Anakin felt a tingling at his wrists as they were pulled behind him by the Force. Obi-Wan began to walk toward him, unbuckling his own belt.

“Of all the Padawans I have seen in my time,” he said slowly, “ _You_ are the least innocent of all.”

When Obi-Wan was a foot in front of Anakin he stopped and looked the young man up and down. He slid a finger under the dark brown robe at Anakin’s chest and pushed it open.

“Don’t tell Master Yoda, but I always thought all the layers of the Jedi clothing were a bit,” Obi-Wan pushed the robe back so that all Anakin was wearing up top was his thin tunic, “In the way.”

Before Anakin could answer, Obi-Wan had ducked his head down and taken one of his nipples in his mouth through the fabric. Anakin let out a groan of surprise and tugged his hands out of his master’s force grip to cradle his head. He ran a few fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair and pulled him closer, loving the sensation of his tongue against his sensitive nipple.

Just as he was getting used to it, however, Obi-Wan bit down lightly, causing his already hard dick to push at the lacing of his pants. Obi-Wan pulled back and smiled up at him, and it took all Anakin had in him not to fall backwards with the amount of affection radiating out of his eyes.

“Does that feel good, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded silently, mouth agape.

Obi-Wan’s smile widened as he stood back at full height, “Off.”

Anakin blinked, confused, then realized what Obi-Wan meant when his fingers curled around the bottom of his tunic and started to lift. Once his shirt was discarded on the ground, Obi-Wan came back to his chest, but instead of returning to his nipple, he bit on the soft flesh of his breast. Anakin moaned when he began to suck and mark his territory.

When Obi-Wan pulled away, Anakin could see a bruise blooming underneath his spit and bite mark. It was beautiful, art above any he had ever seen.

“Master,” Anakin drawled, “Could you do me a favor?”

Obi-Wan looked taken aback, “What is it?”

Anakin looked Obi-Wan up and down, his robes billowing in the wind, and licked his lips.

“Take it off. Don’t make me be alone in this.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke, “Take it off me then, Padawan. I don’t do favors.”

Anakin could feel pre-cum spurt from his dick and he had to bite back a groan. As much as he hated it, being bossed around never failed to get him flustered.

He unbuckled Obi-Wan’s belt and let it fall to the ground. He then grabbed the lapels of Obi-Wan’s robes and gently removed it, bringing the armpit of the fabric to his face and taking a deep breath in. The fabric was wet and uncomfortable, but the smell of Obi-Wan’s sweat sent waves of arousal through him. He looked back up and saw Obi-Wan watching him with his lips parted and ragged breaths.

Suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed, he mumbled, “Sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Padawan.”

As Anakin leaned forward to finger at the edge of his master’s long-sleeved tunic, however, he was pushed to his knees. He looked up at Obi-Wan’s smirking face, feeling embarrassment wash over him.

Anakin closed his eyes and pressed his face against Obi-Wan’s erection, which had been beautifully outlined by his wet pants. He brushed his lips against it and shivered at its warmth. Looking up, he opened his mouth and lapped his tongue against the thin fabric, much like Obi-Wan had teased his nipples.

Obi-Wan let out a groan and slid his hand into Anakin’s hair, petting his head softly. Anakin’s eyes fluttered closed again as he took the lacing of the pants between his teeth and pulled gently, letting them fall open gracefully.

And, oh. That was Obi-Wan Kenobi’s dick that had just sprung out and hit him hard on the cheekbone. Of course he didn’t wear underwear.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan gasped as he struggled to his knees in front of Anakin and cradled his head in his hands, “Oh, Anakin, I’m so sorry, I should have warned you,” he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the spot he had hit, “Are you okay?”

Although he was blushing deeply from the affection, Anakin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Obi-Wan, it’s your—your _dick,_ not a saber! I’m fine!”

Obi-Wan grinned and pulled him forward, kissing his lips sloppily.

“Some have told me it could be considered a weapon of mass destruction.”

Suddenly the mood changed and Anakin licked his lips, “Then will you destroy me, Master?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered over his shirtless padawan and nodded, pulling his own shirt off. Anakin let his eyes roam freely over his master’s abs and chest, stoping to watch a raindrop land perfectly on one of his nipples.

“Anakin, have you ever… been with someone before?”

Anakin shook his head silently, and Obi-Wan nodded in return.

“Okay, that’s okay. Do you trust me?”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a bewildered expression. Did he trust him? How could he not?

“There is no one I trust more, Master.”

“Then come here, dear one. Ah, but wait. Remove your pants first.”

Anakin stood and turned around as he unlaced his pants, feeling suddenly self-conscious. It wasn’t that Obi-Wan had never seen him naked before, but never in this context, never with his dick quite so hard. The enormity of what was about to happen started to settle uncomfortably in his gut.

When he turned back around, Obi-Wan was sitting, leaning back on his palms, and his expression was filled with affection. The rain was starting to slow a bit, and it made Anakin feel exposed.

“Come,” said Obi-Wan, “Let me see you.”

Anakin slowly walked toward his master, anxiety twisting his insides. Obi-Wan took one of his hands and traced his fingers along Anakin’s erect cock.

“More beautiful than I could have ever imagined,” he breathed out.

“But, Master,” Anakin said, “You’ve seen me bare before.”

“Oh, yes, but never like this. Never for me. Turn back around for me, love.”

_Love. Love. Love._

Anakin obeyed and turned, his feet between Obi-Wan’s legs, and felt as wet, warm hands slid up his backside. Electricity shot through his body at the sensation, and he was about to ask what Obi-Wan was doing, when he felt his cheeks being spread apart, and a tongue pressing against his hole.

“Oh!” he cried, feeling his knees buckle as he started forward, but Obi-Wan’s hands flew to his hips and kept him upright.

“Is it okay, Padawan?”

“It’s… different. Can you do it again?”

Anakin felt grateful for the cool water hitting his hothot cheeks as his master’s tongue slid through his crack and then teased lightly at his hole. Then suddenly, it was _entering_ him, and, oh kriff, this was _weird_. Weird, but not unpleasant.

Obi-Wan pulled back, “How is it, dear one?”

“I… I don’t really know, Master.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward once more and began trying again, and after a few moments Anakin actually began to _like_ the sensation.

“Oh, Master, that’s—that’s nice.”

Obi-Wan hummed and suddenly Anakin felt a bit fuller than before.

“Master?”

“Just my finger, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, and to make his point more clear, he twisted his finger that he had left inside and began to pump it in and out. And then he added a second.

“M—Master, I can’t… can’t stand anymore. Please, let me…”

Obi-Wan slowly slid his fingers out and then pushed on the small of Anakin’s back.

“Hands and knees, Anakin.”

“Yes, Master.”

Anakin felt Obi-Wan spreading his cheeks and he couldn’t help but press his forehead to the ground in embarrassment. The mud pressed against his face and the smell was grounding; it pulled Anakin back to the present moment. He suddenly realized he wanted to remember every detail and sensation, in case it never happened again.

Anakin pushed himself back toward Obi-Wan, who let out a sigh of awe. His fingers were back, this time with something cold and slick on them. Two turned to three, and three turned to four. Anakin felt like he was being punished and rewarded at the same time, the pleasure sparking at the base of his spine was excruciating. It just wasn’t _deep_ enough.

He began to fuck back onto Obi-Wan’s fingers, but a hand at his hips held him in place.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan laughed, “I just needed to get you nice and stretched out for me.”

The fingers were slowly pulled out and Anakin couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. Tears started to well in his eyes. Just put it in, Force! And then Obi-Wan’s head was resting against his hole.

“If you want me to stop, just—“

“For kriff’s sake, Master! I don’t _ever_ want you to stop, just get on with it!”

“Oh.”

And then Obi-Wan was pushing in and Anakin let out a gasp of shock. It didn’t hurt exactly, but it was much larger than his fingers, and felt a bit uncomfortable. Obi-Wan slowly pushed all the way in, and Anakin had never felt so full in his life. He felt whole. He felt at peace. He felt that something he’d been searching for, yet never known he was, was now in place.

The first few, slow strokes were odd. Obi-Wan snaked a hand around Anakin and played with the head of his cock, which was weeping for a touch. Anakin bucked back and— _oh._

“Oh, Obi-Wan, oh, kriff, _Obi_ -Wan,” the floodgates had opened and Anakin couldn’t shut his mouth, “Master, Master, don’t stop,”

Obi-Wan began to speed up, leaning over to bite at his shoulder blade. Anakin didn’t know if he was bleeding or not, but he hoped it would leave a mark either way.

With each thrust, Anakin’s cries became louder, his confessions more shameful.

“Thought about… this for so long,” he said, “E—Every night after training… your body was so… perfect… oh, _Force_ , Master!”

A flash of lightning lit the sky above them, and as Anakin tipped his head back to watch, the words he had held in for so many years tumbled forth.

“I love you.”

At that moment, a clap of thunder broke overhead and the rain came down harder than ever before. Obi-Wan had stopped. He had pulled out. So this was how Anakin’s fantasy was meant to end.

“S—Sorry, I’ll just—“ but before he could get up to leave, he had been flipped over onto his back, and Obi-Wan was above him, droplets sliding from his hair and beard onto Anakin’s lips.

“Say that again.”

It was a command.

“I… oh, just let me go,” but Obi-Wan’s hands went to Anakin’s wrists and held him down.

A pained expression had come over Obi-Wan’s face, and his voice sounded strained as he once again asked, “Please, say it again.”

Anakin closed his eyes, unable to say his secret aloud with those blue eyes boring into his.

“I love you.”

And then he was being kissed, and he was full again, and Obi-Wan was thrusting into him so hard he feared he may break something. When Obi-Wan pulled away, it seemed as though he was crying, but it could have been the rain.

“Again,”

“I, oh, love you,”

Obi-Wan came back for another kiss, tearing once again at Anakin’s bottom lip, as if saying _this belongs to me, stay away_.

“So many years,” Obi-Wan panted between thrusts, “I thought you’d never… could never…”

“I love you, I love you,”

“I love you, Anakin,”

“Stay inside me, Master. Please stay inside when you…”

With a groan of agony, Obi-Wan came. _This must be how marriage feels_ , Anakin thought as he was filled, _Like coming home forever._

Anakin wrapped his hand around his own cock, fisting it quickly so that he could come at the same time as his master. He looked up and mouthed a quick _kiss me_ and came with the taste of rainwater and blood on his tongue.

After a minute or two of ragged breathing, the rain had yet to stop. It was beating down on them as Obi-Wan slowly pulled out. The ache of sadness that only comes when you lose something very dear settled over Anakin’s chest— he did not like it. He shivered, he realized he was cold now that everything was said and done with.

Obi-Wan was sitting back on his haunches, staring at Anakin with something he’d never yet seen in his eye.

“We should go clean up, Anakin.”

“Master, can I… can I come to your dormitory with you?”

Obi-Wan laughed again and leaned forward, caressing Anakin’s cheek with his rough hands.

“You still have so much to learn, dear one,” Obi-Wan said, smiling, “I have never wished for you to leave my side.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you have any prompts, send them my way at bigdickobiwan on tumblr


End file.
